


Top of the world

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: First time with the Horsemen [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm, Sex, Strife is the one best suited for this, Tender Sex, Tenderness, he's a gift, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: Your (the reader's) relationship with Strife reaches another milestone. You're reluctant to disclose to him that you're a virgin. But our reckless muffin rises to the occasion beautifully.





	Top of the world

The thing about Strife is that it’s so easy to lost yourself in him.

Out of the Four he’s the one who radiates sexual energy in its rawest form.

He’s also the most handsy by far.

Even before you two started to seriously fool around - you could hardly pass him by without being patted or just grabbed and held.

This dude has no concept of personal space.

Not that you mind. Not most of the times anyway.

He kisses like there’s no tomorrow. You always have to change underwear after he kissed you.

It was during one of such prolonged sessions of getting all taut and tender inside – that he nipped your earlobe and whispered: „Hey girl.”

„...Mhmm?” At the moment it was hard to produce a coherent sentence.

Strife grinned. „What do you say we take things to the next level?”

Your eyes went wide. Your stomach dropped. _Oh, no_. Now you’ll have to tell him.

You darted back, trying to contain mild panic.

Strife had excellent eyesight though. He noticed how your face changed.

„What is it, babe?” he asked, frowning.

„I’d love to” you said softly. „But Strife...I am a virgin.”

He blinked. „And?”

„Do you have something in your ears?” You felt so embarrassed you almost lashed out at him.

„I’ve never had sex before. With anyone! I have no idea how to...”

„Babe”, said Strife with a low voice.

You looked into those kind eyes, gleaming with golden light.

He cupped your chin in his palms and leaned in so that his long nose almost brushed yours.

„Kiddo.” That husky tembre that he used to snap back at Death or make wisecracks with – it was incredible how tender it could be.

„I’ve had sex with everyone and then some. _I put the ho in the Horsemen_ , remember?

I know how it’s done. And it’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be alright.”

„Than...teach me” you said, burying your face in his shoulder.

„With pleasure. Like, literally.” His laughter put the little hairs on your neck on their ends.

„But not here. I bet one of my beloved siblings is gonna walk in on us every minute now. What do you say we take my steed and fly away to a special place?”

„Yes!”

Strife’s idea of a special place proved to be a top of an abandoned high-rise building.

Reborn Humanity had yet to reclaim that one. It was covered with soft, lush moss and other vegetation. Little flowers peeped through the grass.

The sunset seemed riper up here, but you were in no mood for admiring the vista.

„So...what happens now?” you shot him a nervous, eager glance.

„It’s usually a good idea to get out of your clothes first...” Suddenly he was just behing you. Those nervous, skillful fingers of his went everywhere.

You trembled and nodded with conviction. He made short work of your jeans and T-shirt.

His own shirt and pants soon followed, scattered around on the moss.

You’ve seen Strife shirtless before – he was not exactly the bashful lot - but what you saw now was something else.

Like, something ENTIRELY ELSE.

You were seriously torn between the need to admire his lanky physique - and, well, panic.

Had legs for days, this one. Beautiful, strong thighs. A stomach so flat and firm one could probably chop vegetables on it.

That you kinda knew. It showed.

What you never dreamed of was that he would prove to be so...big.

Than again, you had zero comparison.

Strife noticed your frightened expression, chuckled and sat you between his long legs, back pressed to his wide chest.

You leaned on it, eager for his touch. „Don’t worry about that for now”, he murmured reassuringly while palming your breasts.

„We’re gonna take care about you first.”

And take care of you he did.

His fingers first enticed a flame under your skin, made you wet and started to meticulously work you open.

You trembled and sighed - first a little, that quite a lot. Strife’s eyes glinted with joy while he riled you up.

You pressed one flaming cheek to his torso and groaned through half-parted lips.

„That’s right”, he whispered. „It feels good, now doesn’t it?”

„Y-yeah...”

‘Want me to do some more?”

„Yes! Please...”

He slid two fingers inside and than you seriously lost your shit.

Suddenly you were not exactly sure where you are – or who you are for that matter.

Strife’s touch turned you into a sobbing ball of pleasure. He sure knew how to find your inner sweet spot.

You started to move jerkily. Up and down, up and down you went, grinding urgently on his large hand.

The other one held you in a steady, secure grip. You felt completely safe. You felt weightless.

You came abruptly, arching your upper body so that the back of your head pressed into his torso, your eyes shut close, an unholy cry escaping your lips.

It was as if a wave came crashing over you – and then left.

You fell back to your Horseman’s embrace.

„Babe”, he whispered into your hair, while swaying you gently. „Baby. Kiddo.”

„Strife.” This, too was just a whisper.

„You did great for a first time, you know.” Tenderness laced his words.

„Yeah,” you breathed, turning your face to look him in the eyes, warm and glowing and full of joy.

He had such a smug grin on that angular mug of his. He sure earned it. „I love you too.”


End file.
